


Dare Me (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Attraction, Bribery, Community: 30kisses, First Kiss, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the snow, they've been stuck at the inn for days. The beer and cigarettes are gone. The food is nearly gone. The power is out... To pass the time, they start to play 'Truth or Dare'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Me (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#30 - 'kiss'

The snow was coming down hard, as it had been for the past two days. The roads were currently impassable - not that it mattered, considering visibility was practically nil anyway. Hakkai smiled a little as he turned away from the window. "I'm afraid we're not going to be going anywhere today, either," he said almost apologetically. "It's not showing any sign of stopping, and even if it did, it will take a while before the snow has cleared enough to let us leave."

"Shit," Sanzo cursed as he lit up another cigarette and took an irritated drag off of it. For the past two days, he'd been holed up in a very small room at the inn - the _last_ room - and he was getting very tired of the forced closeness and waiting for Mother Nature to get off her ass and do something about their situation. "And I'm out of smokes, too," he added as he glanced inside the part pack he had beside him.

"Yeah, me too," Gojyo groused. "And there's no more beer, either."

"And no more food, and I'm _starving_ ," Goku added. "All the restaurants are closed, and there's not much left in the supply box, either!"

"It wouldn't kill you to miss a meal," Gojyo said as he gave the teen a boot to the kidneys. "Just don't think about it."

"Ow, fuck! That hurt, you stupid, crappy, asswipe kappa!" Goku shot back as he sat up from his position on the floor and swatted at the other. "And if I have to live without food - a _basic necessity_ I might add - then you can live without your stupid, stinky cigarettes!"

"You just shut your mouth!" Gojyo hissed. "I _need_ nicotine! Especially when I have to deal with a whiny pain in the ass like you!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Goku shouted as he got to his feet. "You're no _prize_ to live with either, you know!"

"Now, now," Hakkai interjected as he attempted to get the two to cool down. "Getting upset isn't going to change our situation any." He gave them an encouraging smile. "Once the snow stops and the shops open, I'll replenish our supplies. But for now, at least we still have power, ne?" As if on cue, the room descended into darkness, and the green-eyed brunet laughed a bit at the irony. "Oh dear," he remarked with a giggle as he went to go find some candles.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then chaos once again descended, starting with shouting and bickering between Goku and Gojyo, and the occasional whined demand interjected among the insults. That was quickly followed by death threats from Sanzo, and it finally ended with two deft cracks of the harisen.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" the blond roared, obviously angry. "If you two don't, I swear I'll shoot you both dead and leave your bodies in the snow where no one will find you until spring!" He sat down, and with a warning glare, he growled, "Not one more word." He picked up his paper when Hakkai set a few candles on the table and lit them, and then he asked for a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry Sanzo, but you had the last cup this morning. And finished the tea with lunch."

There was a long pause, followed by a grumbled _Shit_.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, and as night fell, the snow finally stopped and the sky started to clear. Power hadn't yet been restored, so they'd had a rather uninspiring meal of dried fruit, nuts, chow mien noodles and canned lychees. By the time they had finished, it was still too soon to go to bed, and finally, unable to contain his ennui any longer, Goku complained, "I'm bored. I'm still hungry, and I'm bored. And because I'm bored, I feel even hungrier."

Hakkai smiled sympathetically. "Well, we could always play a game for a little while?" he suggested. "It would take your mind off of things, and maybe help the time pass a little more quickly."

Goku's face lit up at the suggestion. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Suddenly, his face fell. "But what should we play?" He glanced at the one remaining candle that was throwing off feeble amounts of light. "It's too dark in here to see Mahjong tiles or cards."

"Hm. That's a good question, Goku. Let me think for a minute."

"I've got a game," Gojyo said, a smirk on his face. "We could play _Truth or Dare_. But we've _all_ got to play, or it's no fun." His gaze landed pointedly on Sanzo.

"Go to hell; I'm not playing," the blond growled.

"Aw, come on, Sanzo!" Goku wheedled. "It'll be something to do, and it's better than sitting around just staring at the walls!"

"No. I'm not a thirteen year old girl. I'm not playing something so stupid."

"You sure about that? You sound like one, all afraid to play a stupid kid's game and all," Gojyo teased, only to eep in surprise when he found the muzzle of Sanzo's revolver pressed against his nose.

"You want to say that again?" the priest demanded crossly, and when Gojyo shook his head, he put the gun away. He rolled his eyes when he heard Goku let out an exaggerated sigh, only to snort impatiently when he did it again a few moments later. By the third time, he snarled, "Goku, cut it out and shut up, or I'll _permanently_ shut you up!"

"It's alright, Goku," Hakkai said gently. "Sanzo is immune to the begging of puppies and kittens, so it's normal that he wouldn't respond well to forlorn teenagers."

"Bastard," Sanzo muttered under his breath.

Ignoring him, Hakkai pressed on. "And there's no point in trying reverse psychology either, Gojyo. He's too clever to fall for that." Green eyes flicked over to the priest, and a very evil smile briefly turned the corners of his mouth up, the expression widening just a little when he saw the barely perceptible arch of brow. "No, with someone like Sanzo, you need to use finesse. Creativity. Cunning." He chuckled a little at that and got to his feet.

Sanzo frowned slightly. It always made him a little nervous when Hakkai got like that. It usually didn't bode well for whoever was the current target of his attention - in this case, him - and more often than not, the blond would wind up agreeing to whatever it was. "What are you going to do, Hakkai?" he asked coolly, fully aware that the other _was_ plotting. "Guilt me into it?"

Hakkai, who was currently in the shadows and rummaging through his belongings, looked up at that, his eyes slightly luminous in the darkness. "Guilt you?" he repeated. "Oh no, Sanzo. Nothing like that at all. I think we all carry enough of that without adding to it, don't you think? Besides, that would only lead to you eventually coming to resent me." He chuckled a little. "Or, more than you already do. No, I'm not going to force you to do anything. But I do think you'll join us of your own free will."

"Doubtful."

Again, Hakkai laughed, one of those eerie giggles that almost made one's skin crawl. "Would you care to put a wager on that?" he asked casually as he returned to his task.

Sanzo paused. He knew better. He never, _ever_ bet against Hakkai. Not bothering to answer, he picked up his newspaper and unfolded it, squinting to read by candlelight. A few moments later, he heard Hakkai moving about, then he heard the soft 'clink' of glasses being set down on the coffee table, followed by a faint crinkling of foil. That piqued his curiosity enough to where he lowered his newspaper to peer over the top.

Hakkai was currently in the process of unwrapping a fairly large bar of chocolate, and on the table was a small bottle of _Calvados_. He glanced over at Sanzo, a hint of a smile on his face as he uncorked the bottle. The brunet knew of the blond's affinity for chocolate - the darker the better - and the apple brandy he'd brought out would be the perfect complement to the confection. "Is something the matter, Sanzo?" he asked, a note of innocence to his voice.

"You've been holding out on us, you bastard," the priest grumbled. "You said there was no more liquor, and you sure as hell didn't mention _this_ when we were having dinner."

Hakkai's smile widened, and he briefly curled the tip of his tongue around one of his upper canines. "No, Gojyo was the one who said we were out of beer, and we are nearly out of food. These are from my own belongings. I was given them, and have been saving them for a special occasion. I'd say this qualifies." He turned his attention to the other two. "Come on," he invited. "We'll play with or without him, ne?"

Goku and Gojyo didn't have to be asked twice, and they quickly scooted over to join the healer on the floor, the teen practically salivating over the aroma of the chocolate, while the redhead eyed the bottle.

"And why the fuck were you gifted with that?" Sanzo demanded as he set down his paper and moved toward the others. It was usually _he_ who received presents from the locals, and not the other members of the ikkou.

"The pot doesn't always contain money in a game of cards," Hakkai replied. "So long as everyone agrees, you can ante anything." He saw the blond reaching for the bottle, and he quickly stole it away from him. "Ah, ah!" he chided, giving the blond a chastising wave of a finger. "This is for players only." Both his eyes and expression were quite serious about that as he poured out three aliquots of the fragrant amber liquid, handing one to Goku and one to Gojyo.

Sanzo blinked in surprise, and then scowled. He knew where Hakkai was going with this. "Asshole," he grumbled as he watched the healer break the chocolate up into squares. "That's bribery."

The brunet looked up at him and gave him a very saccharine smile. "Yes, Sanzo. I do believe it is." He took a small sip of the brandy, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he let the liquid slide down his throat and feeling the bit of warmth spread through him. "So I guess the question remains," Hakkai continued conversationally as he set the bottle back on the table, revealing the one remaining portion of alcohol inside, "are you in or out? If you're in, we can each have three pieces of chocolate. Otherwise, we get four. The choice is, of course, completely up to you." He took another sip of brandy, then passed the other two each a piece of chocolate, taking a third for himself. "After all," he added with a smirk as he bit off a corner. "I'd never dream of trying to compromise your principles or personal ethics."

The blond growled low in his throat, and he contemplated telling them all to go to hell; he wasn't going to be manipulated. But on the other hand, there was truly nothing to be gained by his continued obstinance. He was pulled from his musing by a happy sound from Goku.

"Yummy!" the teen remarked. "If Sanzo doesn't play, we'll really get his share?" Golden eyes were wide and shining as they roved over the remaining pieces of chocolate as if they were the world's greatest treasure.

Gojyo smirked. "Fuck him. Let the stinking monk sulk. I'll be _more_ than happy to have his portion of that brandy, too."

Sanzo growled again. He really loathed the idea of giving _anything_ to Gojyo, _especially_ at his expense - actual or implied. He turned his gaze to Hakkai. "And how do you know I won't just quit as soon as I've finished?" he asked.

Hakkai arched a brow. "You would honestly do that?" he asked, his voice deadly serious and his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared assessingly at the priest. "Outright deceive me?"

Though he didn't show it outwardly, Sanzo buckled slightly under the intensity of that gaze. He'd seen Hakkai irritated before. He wasn't sure he really wanted to see full out anger - particularly when it was directed at him. "Damn it." He parked himself on the floor between Goku and Gojyo. Glaring across the table at Hakkai, he muttered, "I hate you."

Hakkai smiled softly as he poured the remaining brandy for the blond and pushed it across to him. "Yes," he replied. "I'm sure you do."

A couple of hours later, they were still playing the game. Goku had just dared Gojyo to eat an entire tube of toothpaste - unless of course, he'd rather tell them why the teen had heard the kappa moan his name the other night, followed almost immediately by Sanzo's, and then Hakkai's.

Gojyo studiously avoided the murderous glare being shot his way as he uncapped the tube, beyond grateful that Hakkai tended to buy the small, trial-sized ones for ease of packing. As the redhead looked down at it, he contemplated the Truth question. Did he really want to tell them about the erotic dream he'd had of fucking the three of them hard and fast, all while wearing the blond's robes? Pressing his lips together, he decided better of it. Dream or not, the priest would most assuredly kill him on the spot, and as for Hakkai - well, Hakkai was unpredictable, and he'd just as soon _not_ travel down that particular road. As memories of his dream started to once again play out in his mind, Gojyo could feel himself getting turned on - especially with the healthy amount of brandy he'd had, and the fact that the three of them were so close and _right there_. In an effort to quell his burgeoning erection, he quickly squeezed the contents into his mouth. "Fuck! Gross!" he mumbled thickly around his mouthful, and he made a disgusted face as he attempted to swallow it.

Hakkai's expression mirrored the redhead's. "Oh! That can't be good for you, Gojyo," he mused. "But at least it's just a small tube. It might make you sick, but you shouldn't die from it. Probably."

Crimson eyes widened at that. "What the hell do you mean 'probably'?!" he demanded as he got up to go get a drink of water.

Hakkai chuckled a little. "I mean there's a very good chance that come tomorrow morning, you'll still be alive." When he saw the panicked look on his friend's face, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Gojyo," he said gently, trying to stifle his own giggle when he heard Sanzo snickering under his breath. "Do you really think I'd have let you go through with it if I truly believed you wouldn't survive the ordeal?" He gave a winsome smile, not bothering to mention that while he wouldn't let the kappa do something potentially fatal, he had no qualms about permitting a bit of pain and suffering for his stupidity and general lack of common sense.

The hanyou gave Hakkai a wary look, but after a moment, he nodded. "M'kay. I trust you, 'kai." His eyes narrowed a bit when he noticed that the blond was still laughing at him, and he said, "Ok, so can we make this the last turn? It's almost midnight."

"We can quit now," Sanzo remarked as he started to get to his feet. 

"And miss my turn? Not fucking likely!" Gojyo retorted hotly. "Besides, we all have to agree, and I'm pushing for one more."

The blond rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "Fuck, if it's that big of a deal to you, then whatever. After your turn, I'm going to bed. I've had about enough of this inane bullshit anyway." Though he wouldn't admit it, it had been sort of fun seeing all sorts of misery visited upon his travelling companions.

"That's the spirit, Sanzo," Hakkai cheered, more than a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "But yes, I think after one more turn, it'll be a good place to end the game."

Goku also nodded as he stifled a wide yawn, and Gojyo smirked a little as he lit up a cigarette - his last one. He was still thinking about that dream. And he was still irritated with the priest. In his mind, that left him just one choice for his victim - and he would either humiliate him, or give himself some extra fodder for his mind for when he finally went to sleep. "Sanzo-sama," he drawled as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You want Truth or Dare?"

Violet eyes narrowed as Sanzo tried to get a read off the other. He knew it wouldn't be good either way given the kappa's letchy imagination. "Truth."

"Ok, hmm..." Gojyo smoked in silence for a moment or two, and then he grinned wolfishly. "Alright, who was it who finally popped your cherry?"

Sanzo's eyes went wide, and he could feel a bit of heat in his cheeks, the burn intensifying when he saw Goku lean over and ask Hakkai in a quiet whisper what that meant. He let out a relieved sign when the healer simply told him they'd discuss it later, and he silently hoped that Goku would be suitably distracted come morning and forget all about it. That said, he had no desire to let any of them know he'd lost his virginity when he was sixteen to some random stranger who looked like Ukoku and reminded him in personality of Shuei. At the time, he didn't know - and still didn't - if he'd been seeking punishment or comfort that night, but it had been quick, emotionless, and without a whole lot of talk. And in the end, it had left him numb and unsatisfied either way. "None of your damned business, you perverted roach. Give me a Dare then."

"Ok then," Gojyo said amicably. "You have to kiss one of us. On the lips. In a proper kiss. None of this 'kiss your granny' shit." He smirked a bit at that as he watched Mr. High-And-Mighty squirm. Whoever Sanzo chose, he knew it would be hot, and if he was really lucky, he'd even get to be a participant! Grinning as he saw the _extremely_ put out look - one that only intensified with Hakkai's warning arch of an eyebrow - he knew that tomorrow, and until such time as Sanzo let it go, he was truly fucked. The blond would see to it personally that his life as he knew it was made a living hell. But in the here and now, and being able to make the unflappable priest struggle, it was so totally worth it. "Well?"

"Fuck you," Sanzo growled. "I sure as fuck am not kissing you. I don't want to even _think_ about you fantasizing about me, let alone touching me, you disgusting letch. And there's no way in hell I'm kissing the monkey." His gaze shifted to Hakkai. "Hn. Guess it's you. The lesser of all evils," he remarked dryly.

Hakkai pinked a little, but he did manage a tart smirk as he quipped acerbically, "You charmer, you." He got to his feet when Sanzo did, and he moved over to join the other. As he did, he shot a look at Gojyo. He'd had a feeling his friend had been saving up for this, given the relatively tame nature of the game to this point, and that it was no coincidence that this was the last turn. The kappa was wilier than he'd originally thought.

Once Hakkai was at his side, Sanzo grabbed his sleeve and started to pull him toward the bathroom. "Fucking kappa," he grumbled under his breath. "Like I'm going to give him the satisfaction and let him watch."

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Gojyo demanded, to which Sanzo smirked coldly.

"You never said we had to do it in front of you, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not have an audience."

Hakkai blinked, and then he chuckled. "I'm afraid Sanzo does have a point. If you didn't specify, then he can interpret the dare however he wishes." Giving a small wave, he followed the blond into the lavatory and closed the door.

Once they were inside, Sanzo let out a slow breath, and then he turned to Hakkai. "You know that I have no intention of kissing you just because Gojyo told me to."

Hakkai smiled a little. "I had my suspicions, yes."

the blond arched a brow at how readily the other had answered him. "So, are you going to rat me out to the kappa then?"

Hakkai's smile faltered a little, but he shook his head. "It sort of defeats the spirit of the game if you don't, but no, Sanzo. I won't tell him if you don't."

"Hn. So what _will_ you tell him if he asks - and you know he will?"

The brunet thought about that for a minute. "I suppose it depends on how he asks, but one thing I can honestly say is that it was unlike anything else I've ever experienced."

Sanzo smirked. "Good. That works for me," he remarked, and as he spared a glance toward the closed door, he sighed. "We'd better get back out there, or the kappa's going to start imagining things, and the idea of starring in his most perverted thoughts makes my skin crawl. Especially since I have a pretty good idea about the answer to Goku's question anyway."

Hakkai gave him a wry nod in return, and he reached for the doorknob, only to start slightly when he felt the blond's hand grasp his, staying his movements. "Sanzo?"

The blond didn't say a word. He merely closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the other's, almost as if he believed he'd lose his nerve if he hesitated. The kiss was chaste, but Sanzo lingered, backing off just enough to lightly and briefly suckle Hakkai's lower lip.

The brunet's eyes went wide when he suddenly found Sanzo much closer to him than he'd ever expected. Though he stiffened initially, it wasn't long before he became aware of the soft, warm press against his mouth, and he soon relaxed, kissing the other back just as gently. It has been so long since he'd kissed someone - since someone had kissed _him_ \- and he found himself suddenly quite overwhelmed by the intensity of all those emotions flooding through him. When the blond slowly eased away, he lightly rested his fingertips against his lips. "Sanzo, what -"

"It's my terms, Hakkai," the priest said, effectively interrupting him. "I kissed you because I wanted to. Not because that dumbass hanyou told me to. Got it?"

"Y-yes, I understand." He smiled a little. It was the same with him. After all, he hadn't _had to_ kiss Sanzo back.

"I don't really hate you, Hakkai. Even though I've said it before." It was a weak apology, but it was an apology nonetheless.

"I know, Sanzo. I didn't really believe that you did." He looked like he had a million questions, but he held his tongue. They needed to talk, but where to begin?

Sanzo saw the look. "When we're back on the road. This fucking room is far too cramped for my tastes. And speaking of..." He glanced thoughtfully at the door, and then, with an arch of a brow, he gave it a hard kick, a smug smirk curving his lips up when he heard the pained curse from the other side. Opening the door, Sanzo looked down at the kappa, who was holding his nose, and he remarked, "Let me guess. You dropped a contact lens, ne?"

"Bastard! Look at my face! I think you broke my nose!"

"Like hell I did," the priest retorted as he crossed over to the couch and lit _his_ last cigarette. "Besides, if you ask me, it's an improvement. You're just lucky the door swings in and not out. And if you hadn't been there like some voyeuristic, eavesdropping roach, it never would have happened."

"Yeah? Well, uh..." Gojyo's mouth worked silently for a moment. "Fuck you. I'm going to bed." He booted Goku out of his cot, and without another word, he slipped between the sheets, ignoring the teen's sleepy grumbling as he curled up with a blanket on the floor, too tired to move to his own bed.

Hakkai gave Sanzo a small smile, and then disappeared into the bathroom to put on his pyjamas and brush his teeth. he found himself hoping that the pass would be open tomorrow so that he could have his conversation with the blond. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he knew it would be interesting. As he laid down on his cot, he turned toward the other, and he watched the glow of the heater intensify as the priest took a drag. "Good night, Sanzo. Pleasant dreams."

In the darkness, the blond smiled, and after blowing out the remnants of the candle, he lightly ran his tongue over his lips. He could still taste Hakkai, all brandy and chocolate and darkness, and that caused a slight warmth to flood through his body. He grunted out a brusque, "Whatever," but in his mind, he already knew they would be.

They'd probably the best he'd had in years.


End file.
